


Adrian Winchester

by RyanHartzell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam and Michael are back from hell, Brith - Freeform, Cards Against Humanity, Labor Fic, M/M, Michael goes by Mikkie, Michael's Vessel is a Female, Mpreg, One Shot, Pregnant Dean Winchester, graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 02:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15547677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanHartzell/pseuds/RyanHartzell
Summary: Dean was excited to meet his baby but had been dreading labor; from the little bit he remembered from his mother delivering Sam it was painful and messy. On top of that, he wasn’t going to be able to have pain killers because they couldn’t get ahold of any strong enough to aid labor and / or were safe to use on pregnant people.





	Adrian Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> I don't give an explanation for the mpreg, just assume it's some crazy Angle thing that can happen.
> 
> Also, I just started a Patreon. It will have my artworks, stories/fan fictions, and some 3D modles I build. There isn't a lot on there as of now due to having just started as well has having to move recently, but if you'd like please consider pledging. Lowest is $1 a month, but for the stories you'll need the $5 a month tier. patreon.com/KeiraRyan.

Dean was relaxing on the couch in the Bunker, well, as relaxed as he can get with the tightening of his abdomen every hour or so. Another pain hit him, this time a little bit more intense. Dean rested his hand over his swollen belly and took a slow deep breath through the little pain. This was odd, this entire pregnancy thing was unexpected, impossible, and bizarre to him but in these whole almost 8 months of pregnancy he hadn’t felt this before.

“You’re being a little pain today aren’t you?” Dean said down to his unborn baby as the tightness left him again. He adjusted the throw pillows behind him and got comfortable again. The movie he found on TV was forgotten as he started thinking about the life growing in him.

Its conception was purely an accident, he and Castiel got really carried away the night they finally confessed their feelings, they didn’t know that it was possible. When Dean started to get sick Adam preformed every test he could with the limited supplies and things the three brothers had in the Bunker. Poor Adam was screamed at for a whole day trying to convince Dean that he was pregnant, Sam joining in when he came home from his escapade with Gabriel the night before. Gabriel and Michel both were called on to ‘angel-examined’ him and confirmed that the oldest hunter was indeed pregnant.

Dean freaked out at first, it scared the crap out of everyone because he took off for a week after his breakdown in the Bunker. They feared that Dean had done something juristic and / or stupid. Dean finally came home to a worried family and Castiel hugged him as he cried again. Looking back, he was glad that the others hadn’t told him about the baby yet. Once Dean had calmed down enough he apologized for running and breaking down like he had. Castiel hugged him again and asked him why he suddenly ran off like that and didn’t contact any of them to at least let them know he was alive. Dean smirked to himself remembering what happened:

 

_Why did you run, Love?” Castiel asked, tears in his eyes as he cupped Dean’s check, “Why didn’t you at least call or pray to one of us to let know you were ok?”_

_“I’m so sorry,” Dean apologized, probably for the tenth time now, “I panicked and didn’t know what to do.”_

_“Just tell me what scared you, Love,” Castiel urged. Dean glanced around the room for a moment seeing everyone looking like they were holding their breath. He knew they were thinking that he’d gotten rid of the baby, and they all looked upset about it. He’d thought about it, and even made an appointment, but as soon as he’d pulled into the parking lot of the clinic his hand drifted down and rested on his flat stomach and he cried again; he just couldn’t bring himself to go through with it. Dean took a deep but shaky breath then smiled at his angel._

_“I’m pregnant.” He felt warm inside, it was the first time he’d said it out loud. Castiel’s face was confused. Everyone else in the room looked back and forth between each other and Dean. It obviously took them by surprise. Dean chuckled a little, “We’re having a baby.” Castiel’s face was un-readable to him suddenly. Cas looked down at Dean’s stomach and carefully placed his hand there._

_“Really?” The angel asked, staring where his hand was on his human’s stomach._

_“Yeah,” Dean breathed, suddenly worried that Castiel wouldn’t want the baby._

_“Dean,” Castiel breathed and paused for a moment, Dean held his breath. Cas finally looked back into Dean’s eyes, “I’m so happy.” Castiel’s face lit up in a way Dean had never seen before. Dean smiled and another tear fell down his cheeks._

_They hugged and cried again, but this time for a different reason._

 

Dean smiled and rubbed his belly again. The tightness came back again. He took a deep breath and tried to sooth the baby again. What the hell is wrong? This has been happening since he woke up, is the baby in distress or sick somehow? Dean glanced at the clock. Sam and Adam should be back from the store any time now; he’d ask Adam to check up on the baby when he got home. In the meantime, …

“Hey, Cas?” Dean asked, Castiel came around the corner from the adjacent library.

“Yes, Love?” Castiel replied, ever patient and loving.

“Can you come sit with me, the baby is giving me a hard time,” Dean explained. Castiel smiled and walked closer.

“Of course,” Castiel sat down next to Dean and let the hunter lean back on him, wrapping his arm around his pregnant lover to rub his swollen belly were the little life they made was growing. The two sat together like that for about 30 minutes before Dean’s little brothers came home, Gabriel and Mikkie not far behind them.

“Welcome back!” Dean called as he started to get up, Castiel immediately stood and helped Dean to his feet. When that became a habit for Cas, Dean kept insisting that he was fine, but when he reached the six-month mark he stopped complaining about it as his stomach was big enough to make things difficult.

“Hey,” Sam and Adam greeted, almost at the same time.

“How’s the baby doing?” Mikkie asked giving Adam little peck on the cheek after the question. For whatever reason, Michael had chosen a female vessel, she said it was because she thought that Adam would be more comfortable with their forced bond from being stuck in Hell together for 200 years if she were female. Though Adam has voiced that now he wouldn’t care either way, though Mikkie is use to the female body now.

“It’s …” Dean started but decided to be honest, “actually, it’s been … I don’t know, weird? Since I woke up.” Everyone’s eyes were suddenly on him now.

“Why didn’t you tell us before we left?” Sam asked as Adam stepped closer to and gently placed a hand on Dean’s stomach.

“I just thought it was stretching or something and that it would stop, but it hasn’t.”

“Ok,” Adam said stepping back and turning back to look at the others in the kitchen, “I’m going to take these two into the clinic.”

“Yeah, we’ll finish up here then head over there,” Sam said, but before any of them could move Gabriel snapped his fingers and all of the groceries where put away in an instant. “Or, Gabe can do that and we’ll follow you,” Sam said and they all began to walk to the clinic in the back of the Bunker. Mikkie had ‘installed’ a bunch of medical equipment in there when she and Adam moved in with the two hunters and her little brothers. At first they all thought it was a pointless and unnecessary task, but since Dean couldn’t go to a doctor in fear that they’d figure out it’s not a human baby the in-house clinic was a blessing.

“Ultrasound first,” Adam said when they walking through the archway of the clinic. Dean walked over and laid down on the table next to the Ultrasound machine. Although they had the machine at their disposal, they hadn’t been able to figure out the gender of the baby; mostly because none of them knew how to tell, It’s not like looking at a person’s genitals, it makes a weird shape on the Ultrasound. Supposedly, if it looks like a Clam it’s a girl and a Turtle means it’s a boy, but none of them could see a Turtle or a Clam in the fuzzy images.

Dean pulled up his oversized tee-shirt and pushed down his sweatpants a little to expose all of his protruding abdomen. He hated the sweatpants, but he didn’t fit in his jeans anymore and it’s not like anyone makes pregnancy-pants for men. Adam squirted the gel onto his older brother’s stomach and began to move the wand of the machine around on Dean’s belly. The image was hard for the others to make out, but Adam knew what to look for. He didn’t see any signs of distress or anything wrong. He was about to tell the small audience this, but then the screen went hay-wire for a moment and he saw the baby move a little. Dean took a noticeably deep breath and rubbed the parts of his stomach that weren’t covered in the gel.

“This is what’s been happening,” Dean explained, his voice sounding a little strained. Adam hummed. He now thought he knew what was happening. He examined the screen, watching the baby and the rest of the womb he could see carefully for the rest of this episode then put the wand away and turned off the machine.

“I know you don’t like it, but I need to do a physical exam,” Adam told Dean as he grabbed a sheet from a shelf nearby. Dean rolled his eyes, he hated being ‘looked at,’ but he knew it was necessary and he was too concerned about the baby to care too much right now. Adam dropped the bottom third of the table off so most of Dean’s legs hung off, then pulled out two little props on either side of the table. He draped the sheet over Dean’s legs and stepped back to allow Castiel to help Dean remove his pants from under the sheet. Once his pants were off, Dean bent his knees to rest his feet on the two props Adam had pulled out. After Adam had thoroughly washed his hands and put on a pair of medical gloves he came back over to do the exam. Dean held Castiel’s hand, and Cas gave a reassuring squeeze to his lover’s hand and a soft kiss to his forehead. Dean felt the pressure and the uncomfortableness, though this time it was different, somehow.

“That’s what I thought,” Adam mumbled to himself as he stepped back again and threw away the gloves.

“What?” Dean asked getting worried, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong,” Adam assured him, “those pains are contractions.” Dean’s eyes widened.

“I’m in labor?” He asked, squeezing Castiel’s hand reflexively.

“Yep, you’re two centimeters dilated,” Adam explained with one side of his mouth curving into a smile, something he did when he wanted to smiled but was trying not to.

“But we still have another month and a half,” Castiel objected.

“I know,” Adam started, “You’re at 34 weeks right now, but it’s not really anything to worry about, technically babies can be born as early as 24 weeks and be fine, they’d just be super small and susceptible to sickness. And I just checked on it with the Ultrasound, I didn’t see anything that would warrant concern.” Dean took a moment to absorb it. He was excited to meet the baby but had been dreading labor; from the little bit he remembered from his mother delivering Sam it was painful and messy. On top of that, he wasn’t going to be able to have pain killers because they couldn’t get ahold of any strong enough to aid labor and / or were safe to use on pregnant people.

“Dean,” Castiel’s voice pulled Dean from his thoughts, “You ok?” Dean nodded, though everyone could tell he’d be lost in his own head for a minute there.

“Would you rather stay in the clinic or go back to your bedroom?” Adam asked, somehow Dean knew it was the second time the question had been asked.

“Bedroom,” Dean answered immediately. They’d all had this conversation before, if Dean was going to have the baby at home anyways, he wanted to be comfortable. Though he wanted the actual birth will be in the attached bathroom so it was easier to clean up if it got super messy.

Adam ushered Sam and the two Archangels from the room then started to pack the supplies needed into a bag while Castiel helped Dean back into his boxers; Dean said fuck the sweatpants since he’d need to be checked frequently for the progress of his labor and only asked for his boxers. Once Dean was standing another contraction hit him, this time it was stronger than the ones before and instead of tightness he also felt an ache in his back. He took in a sharp breath and doubled over slightly. Castiel looked freaked out for a moment, but the contraction passed after about 15 seconds and Dean assured the angel he was fine.

“I’ll go set these up in your bathroom,” Adam said, “in about an hour I’ll check you again, OK?” Dean nodded and followed Adam out from the clinic, Castiel right next to him in a protective manor. As the couple passed through the living room they spotted Sam on the couch were they had been earlier with Gabriel snuggled up against his chest.

“Gosh, Sam, you’re so gay,” Dean joked in an over-exaggerated way, Gabe laughed against Sam’s chest.

“You’re one to talk, Waddles,” Sam retorted sarcastically. Dean smiled and shook his head.

“Hey, we should play Cards Against Humanity again,” Dean said. The game was given to them as a joke but they loved it anyways. Eventually accumulating plenty of expansion packs too.

“Now?” Mikkie asked.

“Yeah, why not? There is nothing to do but wait around for the next couple hours anyways.” The others looked at each other for a moment.

“I’m down for a game,” Gabe said, though it was muffled a little from laying on Sam’s chest, “plus he’s got a point.”

“Alright,” Sam agreed, “Cards against Humanity it is.” The group of them followed Dean into his and Castiel’s bed room. Castiel helped Dean get comfortable on the bed before he took a seat next to him, Sam and Gabriel got situated at the end of the bed. Mikkie came back into the room with the game and sat on the far side of the bed.

“We playing while we’re waiting?” Adam asked from the joint bathroom where he was setting up some of the things that they’ll need later.

“Yup,” Dean answered, “You’re Char first since you’re the only one not here yet.”

“Ok,” Adam said with a chuckle as he exited the bathroom and walked around the bed to sit with Mikkie. Sam passed the cards out and set the box in the middle for the cards in the center to sit on. Adam grabbed the first black card.

“Blank, kid tested, mother approved,’” Adam read aloud. Gabe giggled immediately and passed a card over.

“Oh, no, that can’t be good,” Mikkie commented with a smile on her face.

“Nope,” Gabe confirmed, “I’m horrible.”

“When are you not?” Dean asked sarcastically as he passed his card over. Sam and Adam laughed a little as the remaining cards were passed to Adam.

“Ok,” Adam said and shuffled them a little, “Having shotguns for legs, kid tested, mother approved. Being fat and stupid-” Adam laughed at that one, “uh, Bees? Kid tested, mother approved. Reaching into a man’s chest and ripping out his still beating heart.”

“Gross,” Sam said, Gabe, Dean and Adam laughed.

“Dude, we’ve done worse, remember?” Dean said, suddenly Adam burst out laughing.

“Yes!” The youngest laughed, “It’s my favorite card! ‘A sad, fat dragon with no friends. Kid tested, mother approved.’ That one wins.” Gabriel put on a shit eating grin and raised his hand to claim responsibility.

“That’s playing dirty,” Dean complained.

“That’s winning, Dean-O,” Gabe retorted.

“You’re next,” Adam said and tried to throw the black card at the archangel but it flew off to the side onto the floor. Gabe laughed and picked it up before grabbing the next black card.

“Well, what do you have to say for yourself, Casey? This is the third time you’ve been sent to the principal’s office for blank,” Gabe read. It was quite save for the sounds of cards being shuffled and passed around.

“Uh, sent to the office for; Dick-fingers,” Gabe, Adam, Sam, and Dean laughed, Cas and Mikkie smirked a little. “For; 8 ounces of sweet Mexican black-tar heroin,” Again, most of the group laughed.

“Jeez, Casey is one out of control kid,” Sam commented.

“Ok, sent to the office for; Teaching a robot to love,” Gabe went on.

“How would that get him in trouble?” Castiel asked with a small smile. Gabe shrugged and went on.

“A gassy antelope, and; The four arms of Vishnu,” Gabe finished and look at the first two again for a moment,

“it’s close … I think Dick-fingers wins.”

“Yes,” Cas said to himself while reaching for the black card.

“I wasn’t expecting it, that was great,” Gabe remarked as Sam grabbed the next black card and everyone double checked to make sure they had 10 white cards again.

“Ready?” Sam asked, everyone nodded, “Having the worst day EVER, hashtag blank.”

“Ha! I have the best card for this,” Dean said with a smile and handed over one of his white cards.

“Don’t be too sure, Dean-O,” Gabriel remarked and passed over his card with a smirk to the elder hunter. The others passed in their cards and Sam began to read them.

“Having the worst day ever, hashtag; A face full of horse cum,” Everyone laughed except Castiel who only smirked a little, “Hashtag; Pretty, Pretty Princess Dress up.” Only Adam laughed at that one.

“I just wanted to hear you say that, sorry,” Adam explained.

“Hashtag: Mr. Clean, right behind you. Hashtag – oh, no!” Sam shouted seeing the next card, he laughed and covered his face.

“What is it?” Castiel asked. Sam caught his breath.

“Having the worst day ever, hashtag Loki the trickster God,” Gabe stood and acted like he was going to walk out the door as everyone busted out laughing at that. Sam smiled and turned to the archangel. Gabe turned back and smiled a little before kissing Sam quickly and sitting back down on the bed.

“And the last one, Hashtag; Sudden poop explosion disease.” Everyone laughed again but not as hard. “Dean, yours was Loki wasn’t it?”

“Yes,” Dean answered through his laughter.

“Damn it,” Sam said and threw the black card at his older brother, “Just take your point.”

“Well played,” Gabriel said, half joking. Halfway through Dean’s laugh he stopped and made a face of discomfort.

“You ok?” Sam asked concerned. “Contraction,” Dean declared,

“I’m fine.”

“You sure?” Castiel asked, rubbing Dean’s swollen belly a little.

“Yeah, it’s nothing to bad right now,” Dean assured,

“Let keep going, it’s my turn.”

 

* * *

 

“Ok, we should at least take a break,” Adam said through his and everyone else’s current bout of laughter, “it’s been two hours, we need to check on the baby.”

“Yeah, the contractions are getting a little more painful,” Dean pointed out and handed Castiel his cards since Cas had started to pack up the game.

Gabriel took over putting the game up so Cas could stay next to Dean. Adam draped a sheet he had brought in over Dean’s legs. Dean awkwardly pulled off his boxers under the sheet as Adam walked over to the bathroom to put on another pair of surgical gloves. Dean made a face of discomfort at being examined again but still didn’t complain.

“You’re barely at three centimeters now,” Adam announced stepped away and throwing the gloves away, “At the rate you’re progressing right now I won’t be surprised if the baby isn’t actually born until tomorrow.”

“Oh, great,” Dean said sarcastically, “I’m spending all day and all night in labor.” Castiel ran his finger soothingly through Dean’s dirty blond hair.

~Fast forward to 9 centimeters dilated~

Dean lay on his side, a light sheen of sweat developing on his forehead. Castiel was laying propped up on his elbow behind Dean and rubbing circles on Dean’s belly trying to help sooth his human’s pain. Dean groaned in pain and curled up a little through his contraction.

“Breath, Love,” Castiel reminded Dean softly and switched to running his fingers through Dean’s hair. Dean’s eyes flashed dangerously, he was getting tired of being reminded to breath. Why don’t these guys try being the one in labor? Breathing helps yeah, but it doesn’t make it go away. Plus, pain is still pain!

“I know you hate hearing that, but you need to breath,” Castiel replied to the look, seemingly reading Dean’s mind. Dean struggled to take a deep breath but somehow managed and it dulled the pain just a little bit. Castiel smiled just a tad and kissed Dean’s temple. Adam wandered back into the bedroom with a couple more supplies and Mikkie was behind him with some towels.

“How you holding up, Dean?” Adam asked as gently has he could.

“Dude, I swear, I will punch you in the throat if you ask that again,” Dean hissed through clenched teeth, his contraction still going on. They were lasting almost an entire minute now with only five minutes between them.

“Well, that’s good,” Adam said aloud to himself as he turned to the bedside table to set up a couple of things they were going to need. Sam and Gabriel smiled a little at the nonchalance of Adam reaction to Dean’s threat. Mikkie brought two of the towels over.

“Dean,” Mikkie called softly, almost motherly, “your water could break any time now, we need to either move you to the bathroom now or put towels under you so the bed doesn’t get dirty.” Dean took another deep breath trying to force his contraction to end already, but he nodded to show he understood.

“Give me ... a second,” Dean strained through the last ten seconds of contraction before it finally faded enough to breath normally again. He took another deep breath to steady himself before starting to move to get up.

“Bathroom or bedroom?” Castiel asked, moving to help Dean up. Dean furrowed his brows as he stood, wrapping his arms around his swollen abdominal protectively while he stood. All this time he’d said he’d wanted to be in the bathroom so clean up was easier if it got super messy, but with how tired and generally uncomfortable he was in any position now he really wanted to stay in the bed just so he could immediately fall asleep after the baby was born.

“H-here,” Dean said breathlessly and limply pointed to the bed where he was just lying. Mikkie nodded and placed two of the huge towels down long ways on the bed in the middle, and then laid the third sideways where Dean’s hips were going to be. Mikkie ran her hand across them to flatten them a little then moved to let Dean crawl back into bed.

“Ok, boxers off,” Adam said, “I need to examine you again, and with how close you’re getting to delivery it’s easier to keep them off at this point.” Adam pulled the navy blue sheet over Dean’s legs to cover him. The hunter weakly moved his hand to the waist band of his boxers, but Castiel moved and removed Dean’s boxers from under the covers for him. As Cas leaned back toward his spot next to Dean he pulled the hunter’s knee up with him, Adam bent Dean’s other knee a little and reached a gloved hand under the sheet to cheek the progress. Dean squeezed Castiel’s hand at the uncomfortableness of being examine and Cas squeezed back a little in comfort.

“You’re at ten centimeters now,” Adam said, “it’s about time to get this show on the road.”

“Finally,” Dean breathed, happy that his period of sitting there in pain waiting to be able to do anything was almost over, “after two days of labor.”

“Ok, we need get into positions,” Adam started to direct, since everyone wanted to be in here, everyone was going to help, “Cas get behind dean, let him lean back on your chest to be as comfortable as possible. Sam and Gabriel, get on the bed on either side of him, if he’s having problems pushing you two will need to hold his knees back. Mikkie stand here and keep the blanket in your hands, once the baby’s cord is cut you’ll be taking it to the bathroom to clean it up while I finish up with Dean.” As Adam was talking everyone was moving were they were told. Dean grunted at being moved but sunk into Castiel’s chest, his arms wrapping around either one of Cas’s legs that were now on either side of him like armrests. Castiel started to run his fingers through Dean’s hair again while the other hand reached down a little further and rubbed the protruding skin were their baby was waiting to be born. Dean leaned his head up slightly to look at his angel, they locked eyes for a moment and they both smiled at each other.

“You ready, Love?” Castiel asked, moving his hands to either side of Dean’s angular face.

“I’ve been ready for the past day and a half,” Dean replied, making Castiel chuckle a little. The hunter glanced at Sam and Gabriel sitting on either side of Castiel as they were instructed.

“You’ve been very calm compared to some women I’ve seen in labor,” Gabriel commented, “even with as much pain killers as they can get they were yelling the most gruesome threats at their husband and anyone in the room.” Dean’s mouth twitched a little but a contraction cut off his smile. He squeezed his eyes shut and groaned again just before trying to take in a deep breath so no one could give him the redundant order to breathe again. He felt a hand on his shoulder that he knew was Sam’s trying to comfort his older brother. Halfway through this contraction another sensation hit Dean that he hadn’t had before, it felt as if every muscle in his abdomen was doing an intense crunch on top of the contraction.

The minute of agony was over with a couple more, deep breaths on Dean’s part. Adam was moving around the supplies again, placing them on another towel on the bed next to where he was going to be sitting while helping Dean. All that was there was a scalpel, medical scissors, a clip for the umbilical cord, a thick plastic bag for after birth, and some gauss and medical whips. It was silent in the room save for Dean’s breathing and the shuffle of cloths every now and them from someone shifting slightly. About three minutes passed before another contraction hit Dean, this time that crunching feeling was there from the beginning and more intense than before.

“Urgh, I can feel it,” Dean struggled to say through the pain and trying to breath.

“Feel what?” Sam asked.

“The urge to push?” Adam asked right after.

“Yeah, that,” Dean strained and dropped his head back against Castiel’s chest.

“Ok, good, it’s almost time, but don’t push yet, OK?” Adam said, “just blow through the next two or three then you can start pushing.”

Dean was struggling to breath like he had been through the previous contraction but nodded to show he understood. Castiel felt Dean’s grip on his legs tighten and reached out, Dean immediately grabbed Castiel’s hand. This contraction finally ended and Dean relaxed as much as he could while he could. Adam stood and went to the bathroom again to wash his hands and don another pair of medical gloves. He glanced around the counter to make sure Mikkie had all the things she needed to wash and bundle the baby before returning to the bed just as another contraction hit Dean.

Dean nearly yelled; the contractions had been steadily and slowly building but this one jumped to twenty times worst from the last one. The feeling to needing to push hit him like a truck and the only thing he could do to keep from giving in to that feeling was squeeze the life out of Castiel’s hand and leg while nearly screaming through his pain. He felt a hand on his shoulder as an offer and without hesitating he released Castiel’s leg to hold the hand. Dean felt his leg twitch halfway through and he finally had enough tolerance to take a deep breath.

He felt a small hand on his knee rub a little; it was Mikkie offering the little support she felt she could right now. The contraction faded slowly and Dean just focused on taking deep breaths again. Adam grabbed Dean’s ankles and moved his legs to the sides and pulled the sheet up on his knees so that it was tented. Maybe if Dean wasn’t preparing for his next contraction he’d either complain about it or try to kick it down to cover him again. Only two minutes went by before another contraction hit. Again, Dean squeezed but he wanted so badly to give into the urge to push.

“Ah! I need to,” Dean started. “Don’t, Dean, not yet,” Adam was quick to say. Dean just screamed in response and squeezed the life out of Castiel and Gabriel’s hands. “Just finish breathing through this one and the next, OK? Then you can push.”

“Cas,” Dean whined. Castiel looked down at Dean’s pained face.

“I know Love, but you can’t yet,” Castiel soothed, “Just one more, Dean. One more.”

Adam and Sam both tried to say something to him too but Dean didn’t respond to them. This contraction faded and all too soon after another started, that urge to push much greater than the pain this time. Dean screamed and couldn’t help but bear down. The relief was instant but he suddenly had everyone yelling for him to stop, Castiel and Adam leaned over and blew in Dean’s face to force him to stop. Dean whimpered and groaned loudly at the pain of stopping. This contraction lasted nearly two minutes but it finally faded without Dean giving in again. Adam bent Dean’s knees a little more and moved the sheet a little further up to see more.

“OK, next one,” Adam said.

“I can push?!” Dean asked, though it was a little loud.

“Yes,” Adam confirmed, “next contraction, push.”

Dean leaned his head back against Castiel’s chest waiting for the next contraction so he could finally push. Two minutes passed before the contraction hit. Immediately Dean took a deep breath and bore down as hard as he could. Dean ran out of breath before the contraction ended so he took another deep breath and pushed again. He was able to push a third time before the contraction ended and Castiel and Adam instructed him to take a small break. His break only lasted about a minute before the next contraction started and thus a new round of pushing.

After about twenty minutes of pushing with very little progress, Adam gestured to Sam and Gabriel to pull Dean’s knees back to try to make more room for the baby to come through. Dean found it a little easier to push like this and didn’t no longer gave a single shit that pretty much all of them could now see what was happening downstairs.

Dean started another round of pushing. The second push he bore down harder than before but suddenly stopped feeling a gush of liquid come from him. Immediately after stopping the pain hit him and he screamed and breathed as best he could through the rest of the contraction.

“Your water just broke,” Adam announced. Dean breathed for the minute his body allowed him to rest before the contraction started again. This time when Dean pushed Adam could see the baby’s head creep into view, but it disappeared again as soon as Dean stopped pushing. This patterned continued for about three rounds of pushing before Adam began to think this wasn’t working.

Dean felt another contraction rip through his body and he bore down harder than the other times but still felt as if nothing was happening. He knew he needed to do something, he needed to move.

“Move,” Dean said weakly but determined right after the last push through the contraction.

“What?” Sam asked as Adam stood slightly to allow Dean to move.

“This isn’t working ... I need to move,” Dean said and slid down to the edge of the bed, Castiel right behind him still propping Dean’s back up.

“Here,” Adam said, pulling the towels down with Dean to keep the bed covered,

“On the edge. Cas prop him up so he’s sitting up right. You two hold his legs to his sides and keep him from sliding the rest of the way off the bed.” Sam and Gabe held Dean’s legs as instructed, they were pretty much the only things keeping Dean from sliding down the side of the bed to the floor. Castiel got on his knees right behind Dean to support him. Dean rested his hands on Sam and Gabriel’s shoulders to have something to hold still and so that he had some more support for not slipping to the floor. Just as they got situated in the new position the next contraction hit.

Dean bore down again, this time with the aid of gravity, he felt something actually move down inside him. He pushed a second time and it moved a little more. The third push he felt a small burning sensation. The contraction ended and Dean took the opportunity to catch his breath.

“Good job Dean,” Adam praised, “you’re crowning, I can see the baby’s head.”

“You’re doing so well, Love,” Castiel Praised and gave a kiss to Dean’s temple.

Another contraction started and Dean barley pushed before stopped at feeling a super intense burning.

“AH! It hurts!” Dean yelled, “It burns!”

“Just push through it, Dean,” Sam encouraged.

“You’ve got this!” Gabriel added right after.

“Just push, Love,” Castiel instructed. Dean took a sharp breath and tried to push like before but he couldn’t muster enough strength to bear down all the way this time. His break came and went, then another round of pushing started, but again Dean couldn’t muster all the strength he needed.

“I can’t,” Dean panted after the contraction left him, “I’m spent, I can’t.”

“Yes you can, Dean,” Sam encouraged.

“Just give it your all, you’re almost there,” Adam instructed.

Another contraction started and Dean started his poor excuse for pushes as of late. Just before Dean tried to push the second time Castiel leaned forward to Dean’s ear.

“Do we have a son or a daughter, Love?” Dean suddenly had renewed energy and he bore down harder than ever; the burning was intense and painful. Dean screamed while he pushed and he felt tears fall from his eyes and down his cheeks. “The head is out now,” Adam announced,

“Next one push as hard as you can, the shoulders are next.”

“You got this, Dean,” Gabriel cheered. Mikkie knelt down next to Adam on the floor with the blanket prepared for the baby.

The next contraction and round of pushes went by with extreme pain but no progress. Dean was lost in his own mind, swimming in the pain and just pushing now hoping it will stop soon. He wanted to give up. He was spent. Two and a half days of labor and almost an hour and a half of pushing had taken all of his energy from him. He just wanted to take a nap.

“Dean, let’s see our baby now,” Castiel’s voice cut through Dean’s completely messed thoughts. Dean screamed in pain and bore down as hard as he could. He felt like his groin was on fire it hurt so badly. He felt a drop, then everything stopped. He was completely out of it and tired and ready to pass out. Suddenly the most beautiful sound he thought he could ever hear rang out.

A cry.

Well, a scream more like it.

Dean cried and forced his eyes to open. Mikkie had the squirming little thing in her arms and was whipping the blood and fluids off its face. It… What is it? He couldn’t see, and his ears were ringing so if anyone had said he didn’t hear. He felt Cas’s hand move around him and grab the scissors Adam was holding out to him then severed the last physical tie between Dean and their baby. Once the cord was cut, Mikkie stood and took the baby to the bathroom and started to clean it up. Adam gently pulled on the now severed cord and Dean felt a gush similar to his water breaking, somehow he knew not to look down at whatever that was.

Once he was cleaned up and Castiel had helped him into a pair of boxers again, Castiel, Gabriel and Sam helped Dean sit back against the headboard and threw the thin blanket over him. Dean looked at Castiel, his angel had tears in his eyes and a big smile on his face.

“You did it, Love,” Castile whispered to Dean and kissed him.

“Your daughter,” Mikkie said softly and handed the now clean and diapered baby to her parents. Dean carefully took her into his arms, she was so small he thought she would break if he looked at her wrong. She was still making small noises, making it clear to everyone she was unhappy with her change of environment, but once Dean had her cradled against his chest she calmed down. Castiel kissed Dean’s cheek again and gently slid his thumb over his daughter’s tiny cheek.

“She’s so small,” Dean whispered, amazed that this beautiful little thing had come from him and Castiel.

“She is a month premature,” Adam said pointedly, “but she’s healthy, nothing to worry about.”

“She’s gorgeous,” Sam gushed. Dean smiled and bent his head just a little closer to the newborn.

“She’s got a nice full head of black hair, too,” Gabriel commented.

“Her eyes are the same green as Dean’s,” Mikkie added, even though the baby’s eyes were closed right now, the archangel had seen them for a brief moment while cleaning the newborn.

“Are they?” Castiel asked and very softly ran a finger up the side of her tiny face in an attempt to get her to open her eyes. The little one grunted, though it sounded more like a squeak, and moved her head away from Castiel’s touch, rolling closer to Dean in the process. Castiel carefully move his hand to try again but the second he touched her, she made a loud sound of protest and squirmed in Dean’s arms. Nearly everyone in the room chuckled a little.

“She’s not having it,” Dean smiled and adjusted his arms to try to sooth her.

 _“’I was just born, leave me alone.’”_ Gabriel said as if speaking for her in a teasing tone. Everyone laughed again. She made a noise again and one of her tiny hands popped out of the blanket she was loosely wrapped in. Castiel moved his hand to touch the little appendage and she instinctively grabbed hold of his index finger. Castiel smiled, she jerked her hand and her head again, her eyes fluttering open for just a second or two before shutting out the light again.

“Oh, she does,” Castiel marveled, “the exact same shade as yours.” Dean smiled. They sat like that for a minute.

“May I?” Castiel asked suddenly, looking at Dean. Dean giggled a little, though he’d never admit it.

“Of course,” He answered and carefully passed their daughter over to Castiel. Cas sat back against the headboard staying next to Dean and cradled her to his chest similar to how Dean had been holding her a minute ago, though he supported her with one hand, keeping the other near her hand for her to hold again.

“What’s her name?” Adam asked having finally cleaned up.

“Adrian Marie Winchester,” Dean answered, unable to remove the smile from his face as he said her name. Adrian cooed at the sound of her name.

“I think she likes it,” Sam smiled at his niece.

“I think she’s tired,” Dean yawned and laid down all the way but still faced Castiel and Adrian.

“Yeah, you two need all the rest you can get now,” Gabriel commented and stood. Mikkie smiled and rested her arms on Adam’s shoulders in a hug.

“So,” Mikkie started, “I can’t wait for ours to get here now.” Adam jerked his head to look at her.

“You’re pregnant?” Sam asked for Adam, as Adam seemed at a total loss for words now. Mikkie nodded her head and smiled at Adam’s stunned reaction.

“Oh no,” Gabriel said, breaking the amazement of the archangel’s pregnancy.

“What?” Adam asked, though his voice cracked as he was still shell-shocked.

“We’re next,” Gabriel pointed out looking up at Sam, who just laughed a little in response. Adam rolled his eyes and hugged Mikkie back with a smile.

“Really?” He whispered to her, she smiled wider and nodded.

“Yay,” Dean’s tired voice came from beside Castiel, “Our family is getting bigger, but can we get some sleep now?” They all chuckled a little.

“Good night, _mommy_ ,” Gabriel teased on his way out with Sam behind him.

“I’m dad,” Dean protested, “and that’s papa,” he added pointing to Cas lazily.

“Of course,” Sam mumbled under his breath as he lead Gabriel out of the room. Adam and Mikkie followed after, Mikkie shutting the door behind them to leave the coupe and their daughter alone.

“I love you,” Cas whispered and leaned down to kiss Dean temple, Dean lazily hummed and snuggled a little closer to his angel. Cas sat still with his love sleeping by his side and his daughter sleeping in his arms. Everything was perfect, maybe a little strange and dysfunctional at times, but perfect non the less.


End file.
